numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrangements
Arrangements are when Numberlemon characters switch shapes. List of arrangements (1/1) Rebe is just one block. She only has one arrangement. NL-1 art.png|Square / Cube / Triangular (1) (2/2) Guarien only has two arrangements: vertical and horizontal. 2.png|Vertical (1x2) 09B.png|Horizontal (2x1) Jackerson has six arrangements: vertical, triangular, 1L+2, 2+1L, 2+1R and horizontal. 2D (3/6) vertical (1).JPG|Vertical (1x3) FB3CE134-1FEF-453A-989F-6B4360FC27CA.jpeg|L-shape (1L+2) upleftarrow.JPG|Up-Left Arrow (2+1L) (7/19) Squarangl'r can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L/J-shaped, S/Z-shaped, Bolt-shaped, or T-shaped. vertical.JPG|Vertical (1x4) Squarangl'r.png|Square (2x2) I'm a cat person.png|Horizontal (4) bolt.JPG|Bolt (1L+2+1R) lshape.JPG|L-shape ((1x2)L+2) tshape.JPG|T-shape (3+1C) sidewayst.JPG|Sideways T (1L+2+1L) (3/216) Soloer can be vertical, 2x3, 3x2 or horizontal. He can also be triangular. soloervertical.JPG|Vertical (1x6) NL6.jpeg|2x3 image4.jpg|Triangular (1R+2R+3) (3/760) Sammy can be vertical, 1+2x3, or horizontal. 7tall.JPG|Vertical (1x7) Punchcar the 7.png|Odd Block (1R+2x3) Sketch-1566147637888.png|H shape (1>1+3+1>1) Alex can make a wide variety of shapes. He is mostly seen 4x2, but he can be vertical, 2x4, a donut, and other shapes. 2D (17/2,725) IMG_20190811_081954_724.JPG|Vertical (1x8) KEWL DAWG.PNG|Horizontal (8x1) Numberblock OC.png|4x2 I'm really uncomfortable.png|2x4 donut.JPG|Donut (3+1>1+3) IMG_20190810_164623_029.JPG|Zigzag (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) Not so square.PNG|Almost Square (2R+3x2) The e arrangement.PNG|E-shape (2+1L+2+1L+2) 2 S Tetrominoes stacked on eachother.PNG|Two Parts Shifted (2R+2L+2R+2L) Chair.PNG|Lowercase H (1L+3+(1>1)x2) The hammer arrangement.PNG|Hammer Time (3x2+(1x2)C) 8bit oval.PNG|8-Bit Oval (2C+4+2C) SQUAREZZZ.PNG|One Four Shifted (2L+4+2R) Number 4 arrangement.PNG|Mock Four (1L+(1>1)L+4+1CR) IMG_20190811_183347_529.JPG|Mock One (1C+2L+(1x2)C+3) 04DDA8C5-6F29-43EB-BC6F-DA2891CE4574.png|U-shape (1>1+3x2) IMG_20190824_185813_908.JPG 3D (1) I don't like being a cube.png|Cube (2x2x2) (12/9,910) Bl9ki can be vertical, but is mostly seen square. Bl9ki can also make a bunch of other shapes. 98c2161b12ffb97.png|Vertical (1x9) 906c842fc9610b1.png|Square (3x3) 44a57604554a7e3.png|Odd Block (1L+2x4) eb1e7bdd92cdbfe.png|Horizontal (9) nl--bl9ki--pixilart.png|Two Rectangles Overlapping ((2x2)L+3+2R) 2d5f998398c9b3d.png|Attempted Spiral (3L+(1>1)L+4) 3f9cb4a0df276b2.png|Pointing Up (1C+2L+3x2) 10e3efde45bef6b.png|Mock Four (((1>1)x2)L+4+1CR) e1fae5f8ad6ac67.png|T-shape (5+(1x4)C) f420342773fb333.png|Donut with a Block Sticking Out (1C+3+1>1+3) 8f96e768d8c696c.png|U-shape ((1>1)x3+3) 15a60d4e2e757ae.png|One Step Missing (2R+3R+4) (7/135,268) Atomu. 631694EB-E180-42A1-8253-C3DAF06ACA7E.jpeg|Vertical (1x10) FA4651C0-84D1-4FEC-B86B-F5937BFDAE1F.png|2x5 CB67C7AF-BE16-4DE6-B72C-3E5E54AE9C05.jpeg|5x2 28157A73-868E-46C4-8B31-39A3BA87679F.jpeg|Triangle (1R+2R+3R+4) DDBA6950-5B00-4200-A027-59CE4496AC16.jpeg|Tall Donut (3+(1>1)x2+3) B61EB166-F5F0-45E3-9DF3-9AFA897AE97D.jpeg|Horizontal (10x1) 64146F02-F456-42B1-AA3B-054B10EBF53E.jpeg|Zig-Zag (2L+2CL+2C+2CR+2R) F5123B76-AA40-4BFE-9191-E21C633A1FD8.jpeg (9/135,268) Keleven can be seen as 3+(2x4)L, or a rectangle with a hole. Kel eleven.png|Ten and One short (3+(2x4)L) Keleven on a sheleven.png|Chipped Off a Corner (2L+3x3) 11.png|Rectangle with a Hole (3x2+1>1+3) U on a rectangle.png|One Block Missing (1>1+3x3) Upside down t.png|Hat ((3x2)C+5) C73967E8-AF18-4760-979A-0C89D0D894DC.png|Weird Thing (2CL+4L+5R) a9a256da2465873.png|Odd Block (1L+2x5) 3D Kel 2.png|(3L+4+(2x2)C) IMG_20190829_122203_773.JPG|Vertical (1×11) (9/505,861) Scalfred can make a variety of rectangles. He wears an array display watch to show all the different rectangles he make. He can also be a square with a hole (donut-like) and other shapes. Scalfred standing tall.png|Vertical (1x12) 2x6.JPG|2x6 12.png|3x4 4x3.JPG|4x3 6x2.JPG|6x2 cool dog.JPG|Horizontal (12) tentwo.JPG|Ten and Two ((1x8)L+2x2) Scalfreddonut.png|Donut (4+(1>21)x2+4) stubbed.JPG|Stubbed ((2x2)C+4x2) (5/1,903,890) Melony is a prime number, so she can make pretty weird arrangements. Melony 8.png|Vertical (1x13) Melony 2.png|Flipped (3R+3R+3R+3R+1) Melony.png|Weird Step (4R+4R+3R+2) 2F0C0C0D-9142-431E-82CD-A4E4154A346D.png|Chipped (5L+4L+4) Melony 3.png |Stubbed (4R+5R+4) (4/7,204,874) Limeck. 14nltall.png|Vertical (1x14) 2x7.JPG|2x7 stubbed (1).JPG|Stubbed (2C+4x3) 14oneoffstaircase.PNG|Trapezoid (2R+3R+4R+5) (8/27,394,666) Cure. tallcure.JPG|Vertical (1x15) 15.PNG|3x5 5by3.PNG|5x3 CUREASTHEDOG.jpg|Horizontal (15) tenaandfive.JPG|Ten and Five ((1x5)L+2x5) stepshaped.JPG|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5) IMG_20190811_081029_379.JPG|Key (3+1>1+3+(1x2)C+(2x2)R+1C) 4B74DCFD-28D9-4260-AC48-5A4A6D6225A4.jpeg|Fork (1>1>1+5+(1x7)C) (4/104,592,937) Chamy can be vertical, 2x8, or a square. BF234496-D5F1-4F45-8A6C-AB8410F419AC.jpeg|Square (4x4) crazyshape.JPG|((1>1)C+2>2+5x2) IMG 20190824 185828 320.JPG IMG_20190829_122315_684.JPG|Vertical (1×16) (8/400,795,844) Wrecker. IMG_20190811_183327_885.JPG|Vertical (1×17) Numberlemon17.png|Ten and Seven short 1 ((3x3)L+2x4) 17-2.JPG|Ten and Seven short 2 (2L+3L+4x3) 17-1.png|Pointing Upwards (1CL+2CL+3CL+5L+6) 17-3.png|Weird Steps 1 (1L+2L+2CR+3CR+4C+5R) 17-4.png|Stairs with a Hole (1L+2L+3L+2C+3CR+6) 17-5.png|Pointing Right ((1>1)L+4L+5L+6) 17-6.png|Weird Steps 2 (1L+2L+3L+4+3L+4) (4/1,540,820,542) Jorvin, just like Scalfred, can make a wide variety of rectangles. 18 (1).png|3x6 18.png|(4x4+2C) NL18WHAT.PNG|(2R+4R+6x2) IMG_20190829_122408_553.JPG|Vertical (1×18) (28/5,940,738,676) Lewisett. IMG 20190810 133952 447.JPG|Vertical (1x19) 19ha.PNG|Hill (1C+3C+5x3) helicopter.JPG|Helicopter (7+1C+(3x2)C+5R) IMG_20190810_170555_863.JPG|Chipped off a Corner (4R+5x3) elephant1.JPG|Elephant 1 (3C+5C+(4>1)L+1>21>2+(1>21)L) elephant2.JPG|Elephant 2 (3CL+8R+4L+((1>21)x2)L) IMG_20190810_202622_102.JPG|Thick Zig-Zag (2CR+3R+3CR+(2x5)L+1c2) IMG_20190811_173657_023.JPG|Weird Steps (1CL+3L+4L+5L+6) IMG_20190811_173633_901.JPG|Weird Steps 2 (1L+2L+3L+4L+5L+4L) IMG_20190811_173602_266.JPG|Weird Steps 3 (1L+2L+(3x2)L+(2>2)L+6) IMG_20190811_173541_157.JPG|76% of a Square (2L+3L+4L+5x2) IMG_20190811_173510_980.JPG|Weird Steps 4 (1L+2L+3L+4L+5+1>3) IMG_20190811_173447_047.JPG|Weird Steps 5 (2L+3L+(4x2)L+6) IMG_20190811_173419_745.JPG|Weird Steps 6 (1L+2L+3L+(4x2)L+5) IMG 20190813 152442 749.JPG|Upside-Down Triangle (5x2+4L+3L+2L) IMG_20190813_152424_708.JPG|Odd Block Centre (1C+3x6) IMG_20190813_152359_026.JPG|Two-Off (7+5C+7) IMG_20190813_152343_088.JPG|Giant Key (3+1>1+3+(1x2)C+2R+1C+2R+1C+2R+1C) IMG_20190820_154245_190.JPG IMG_20190821_100222_661.JPG IMG_20190821_100302_974.JPG IMG_20190821_100355_284.JPG IMG_20190821_100402_754.JPG IMG_20190821_100648_845.JPG IMG_20190821_100710_869.JPG IMG_20190821_100805_727.JPG IMG_20190821_100828_408.JPG IMG_20190821_100925_752.JPG (13/78,432,925,914) 021EE31D-9660-4425-B5FB-8E950E53B5DB.jpeg|Vertical (1x21) 646CC443-AED7-47AF-B887-923703C2D419.jpeg|Horizontal (21x1) Nolan.PNG|3x7 3B99BCAA-2D4B-4072-BFFD-4CA475F0A146.png|7x3 197765CE-E074-4B5A-8BCE-8B0AFAF886F3.jpeg|Two Tens and One Low ((4x4)L+5) F7D65F1D-BBCF-49E6-8364-05C77B942C98.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6) Oddblockcenter.PNG|Odd block center (1C+5x4) 3186C6BA-FD26-4FA2-A0E1-7C0981413379.jpeg|Maze thingy 1 Nolan1.PNG|Maze thingy 2 Nolan_2.PNG|Maze thingy 3 Nolan_3.PNG|Maze thingy 4 Nolan_4.PNG|Maze thingy 5 Nolan_5.PNG|Maze thingy 6 (4/325,237,985,372) Zander. TallNL22.png|Vertical (1x22) NL22TransparentBackground.png|(2x11) RedrawOfZanderMadeByTRISTW.png|(2C+4x5) Picture8.png|Two Tens And Two ((2x10)&2) Hilil (4/?) Hilil. Frame 1566497608472.png|(5+3x6) 3DHilil.png|(4x5+3) Picture7.png|Two Tens And Three ((2x10)&3) IMG_20190829_122927_907.JPG|Vertical (1×23) (3/5,239,988,770,268) Uranus. 20190808 132257.jpg|4x6 IMG_20190810_204712_132.JPG|6×4 IMG_20190829_123002_067.JPG|Vertical (1×24) AwesomePuppy. 2D (1/?) Saucesomepup.png|3x9 3D (1) Numberlemon 27.png|Cube (3x3x3) (2/1,228,088,671,826,973) Chrissa. 4x7.JPG|4x7 28.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7) IMG_20190829_123038_604.JPG|Vertical (1×28) (6/12,532,781,923,235) Threeten. 3AE0090E-E0A6-4A15-AAEA-4F12448F5928.png|3x10 71162C17-08FD-4D79-AEB2-D00AD76DD0B8.png|5x6 6x5.PNG|6x5 342F68DF-FD52-4974-8558-C8585B640AF8.png|Arrow-ish Sketch-1566229724133.png|Cat IMG_20190820_154228_927.JPG IMG_20190828_123753_011.JPG IMG_20190829_123108_933.JPG|Vertical (1×30) (12/?) Quiluk. Sketch-1565600916265.png|5x7 IMG_20190819_114816.png|7x5 Sketch-1566123824517.png|1>1+3C+5x6 Sketch-1566133065031.png|3>3+7+3>3+1>31+3>3+3>1>1+3 Sketch-1566146791992.png|1+3x3+5x5 sketch-1566148396246.png|1>1+5+7x4 sketch-1566149557891.png|1>1+5+1>21>21+1>3>1+7+1>3>1+1>21>21+5 sketch-1566150470628.png|Near-step (2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7R+8) sketch-1566151359098.png|Grape (3C+1C+3C+5C+7x2+5C+3C+1) sketch-1566154071895.png|3L+5R+6L+7L+6R+5L+3 sketch-1566154954836.png|1>1+3C+5x3+6x2+3 sketch-1566194784322.png|5 Sammy's (1>1>1>1>1+10x3) (6/?) Glitch. Gghhhh.jpg|3x12 J.jpg|4x9 2ACE2E38-B531-44EE-AF8C-93E2F1794742.jpeg|Square (6x6) Very.jpg|18x2 947A967D-2375-4464-9D28-E5CE9DD1B724.jpeg|Thirty and Six short ((7x2)L+8+(7x2)L) 35+1 sideways.jpg|Block sticking out left ((7x4)R+8) Separated 08B2669F-E725-426D-8528-F0E17CEC7238.png|Glitched Up ((1>31)R+(1>4)L+(6x2)R+6L+6R+(2>2)L+1CL) (4/?) Puppeh. Sketch-1564954884362.png|6x7 8F388872-6100-4580-8418-3F9875742421.png|7x6 Screenshot_20190825-085752_Sketch.jpg|Vertical (1×42) A1FF89BA-2FCD-4CA9-8DB5-551A52D49667.png|Horizontal (42x1) (4/?) Smoochy. Me when i'm standing tall.png|Vertical (1x49) Me in Numberlemon.png|Square (7x7) Me in 40+9.png|Forty and Nine ((1x31)L+2x9) Me in 2 blocks wide.png|2x24.5 CubeBat. 2D (17/?) 2D10A96E-3FEC-4EED-B5F3-186157F54C12.jpeg|4x16 Q-bat.png|Square (8x8) 60EAD731-1ABB-4850-8E0D-060265351265.jpeg|16x4 BA923EE1-C188-472D-9C01-4245B7F15681.jpeg|Donut shape EBB4AA65-647C-4CD2-9192-35B3A40A86AB.png|Step shaped with a hole A42F4E63-866D-4AF5-A7FE-510F45D11C11.jpeg|link=CubeBatShape1 9999E4EB-7A51-4D7D-9046-BD1D04D960D5.jpeg|link=CubeBatShape2 1E866759-362D-4D93-B7D9-C746CCBDB147.png|Hourglass 7963EB2F-7558-4AB9-BF21-45A51517A5DD.png|Dumbell? FC2AC9DB-BC92-4E0C-A835-CE3724F985F5.png|Vertical (1x64) 71C9AF10-9434-4122-B3EF-0AF69CB69072.png|2x32 849BA74C-CA67-4CD6-B017-4970A85232AB.png|32x2 FD6BBF0F-A857-4017-90E1-842EF08B05B9.png|Horizontal (64x1) B1217F0E-8B21-496D-8524-6AC11D7C3E66.png 473F0580-6E23-4992-B712-B31BC386F5AE.png|Basket DEF4992E-FC43-4CFB-BE08-B318FDA16D60.png|Sixty and four 2034A79E-22D3-4688-BBFB-783529A3E060.png 773FE671-C85B-4B7C-BEB3-FD680436E14C.png|Lamp 3D (3) 64.png|Cube (4x4x4) 9AA40D19-9EA0-41B8-9CFC-6973FB4B8522.jpeg|Sailboat 77555AB1-6BA0-4F38-BCC3-428AAD07B754.jpeg|Alligator (2/?) Madee Manges. Frame 1565164907594.png|6x11 IMG_20190810_210856_203.JPG|11×6 (4/?) Pinkty. Cwacor’s redraw Of pinkty.jpeg|7x10 IMG_20190810_210838_553.JPG|10×7 69057867-225C-4173-A306-45E8BC4A8E93.jpeg|Vertical (1x70) A0AE9F81-7F67-4BF5-BE70-57558529D3F3.jpeg|Horizontal (70) (4/?) Serenity Sketch-1564958489141.png|6x12 IMG_20190810_204738_033.JPG|8×9 EECD54CF-D872-40D9-828A-1524CED0C338.png|9x8 4D28D784-D7D6-4C3D-A3EB-4A1C8FED9F05.png|12x6 8059404C-089B-4C58-BA6C-38B633F5B8DA.png|Horizontal (72x1) 994AC413-99E7-4726-B628-D1CB1579A4A5.png|Vertical (1x72) (3/?) MDZ 850E0DAB-06CC-4641-ADA6-BDA374CCC066.png |8 tens and 8 ((8x2)L+(9x8)) 0B803511-26CA-4177-9B0E-D529FAFF4D7B.png|8x11 204A2B5B-B3D8-47D2-8B10-36399B52C12A.png|1x88 6D7A096C-C2EA-43E4-9062-7CB1D38A1A98.png|2x44 694762E5-4019-4B3E-83B7-D2C83C969ACB.png|88x1 (1/?) Crazy. crazee.png|Nine Tens and Nine (9L+10x9) (1/?) Hotshot. Frame 1565182648750.png|Square (10x10) Knoleon (6/?) Knoleon. 9ABFF125-D1CB-4DAB-A5F2-07391194963E.png|10x21 20196DD6-4D7F-4915-9553-247B86A6B321.jpeg|42x5 (probably) 69BF3BDE-A267-4F85-90C0-78A924AF5E5E.jpeg|Maze 1 Maze 2.PNG|Maze 2 Maze 3.PNG|Maze 3 Maze 4.PNG|Maze 4 Three Hundreddd (1/?) Three Hundreddd. ABCA2AD6-0DF1-42DA-A103-EBFBF7ECC990.png|15x20 (1/∞) Infi-power. INFINITY.PNG|Block Category:Other Category:Arrangements Category:Blocks